


Till death do we part

by AceVII



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Sad Ending, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: Daniel has been living a quiet life since him and Aníbal left the life of crime and settled down together. Sadly, rarely do criminals have happy endings. This isn't a fairy tale my friends.
Relationships: Denver | Daniel Ramos/Rio | Aníbal Cortés
Kudos: 4





	Till death do we part

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING  
> There is mention of suicide, DO NOT READ IF YOU KNOW THIS WILL TRIGGER YOU PLEASE

Daniel has never been happier than he was when he was with his husband Aníbal. The younger man brings so much joy to his life that he couldn't believe he was his forever. After their heisting days and criminal days, they moved far away near the coast, hoping to leave behind that life completely. They eloped basically, and lived life to the fullest they could, but don't believe it was easy.

It took a while to not get into trouble. Aníbal still loved to hack and break into systems, and Daniel still enjoyed getting into trouble at bars and selling drugs. However, they both knew they'd have to leave behind those habits if they wanted to leave behind that life. So they worked hard, both keeping the other in line till finally they could go a day without trying. Days turned into months, then into years and soon they lived like a normal couple. No one would imagine these two happy people were once apart of something that fought the system, and proved to themselves it was wrong.

It had all started as a normal day. Daniel woke up before his husband and kisses him on the forehead before going to cook breakfast. He heard the shower turn on about twenty minutes later indicating Aníbal was awake, then it turned off ten minutes later. He felt arms snake around his waist, and heard a chuckle behind him, then he turned and kissed his husband's lips. They ate breakfast together then Daniel would steal the bathroom to get ready for work. Yes work, surprising to him too that he of all people would work a normal job. It was at a small grocery shop as a cashier, but it paid more than enough to provide for him and Aníbal. He left quickly after getting ready, kissing his husband one more time before he left.

He worked from 8-5 usually, only having breaks for lunch and bathroom. Today seemed like a normal day, it was Saturday so most people were coming in to buy their weekend and weekly groceries. He was checking out a nice old couple who always pinched his cheek and told him what a good boy he was, then he'd laugh which made them laugh too. Anyways as he was checking them out, he noticed a guy he'd never seen before walk in. The dude was dressed normally, but his body language was off for someone who was just doing some shopping, so Daniel decided to keep an eye on him.

Daniel could spot the man every once in a while walking up and down aisles near the front, but other than that he didn't get a good look at his face. It looked like the guy might be a shoplifter and he wasn't gonna let that happen. The owners of the store were nice, really sweet and generous, so there was absolutely no way in hell this guy was gonna get away with shoplifting.

He asked another employee to take over his station just for a second, then he took off into the store to look for the man. It wasn't hard since this wasn't like some super market, but he didn't like that they were alone in the aisle. It felt off...like the man had wanted to catch his attention, like he had wanted to get him alone. The thought sent a chill up his spine, but his face remained stoic "Hey man, I dunno what you're doing running up and down the aisle, but if you're thinking about shoplifting then I'm gonna have to stop you right there" he stats with his arms crossed.

Surprisingly the man chuckles and just brushes past him, leaving the shop and speeding away on a motorcycle outside. Daniel tensed as he did so, because no one else but him would know the mysterious man has passed him a note, and he had a feeling it wasn't a love confession. He went to the bathroom and slowly opened the note, eyes widening has he read it and slowly falling against the wall and sliding down it. He knew this peaceful life for him and his amor wouldn't last forever, but he had always hoped it would. The message was from a group he has pissed off a while ago, but they were known to hold fierce grudges, and take their anger out in brutal ways.

He clutched his head before rereading the note. It simply said "Found you hijo de puta. We're taking you out tonight, and don't even thinking of running away. We know your tricks by now. It's the end of the line" Those few sentences rocked him to his core, and he cried out silently to whatever deity might be watching for this to be a joke. He was suddenly snapped out of his pity party by another more horrifying thought, his husband was at home alone, and his husband was going to die tonight too.

Jumping up, he flings the bathroom door open and dashes to the managers office. He tells them something urgent came up and to not expect him back to work for a few days. He knew it was a lie, but it felt better than quitting without a reasonable explanation. After he got the okay he sprinted out of the shop and headed home, all the while felling as thought a dozen eyes were on him. He was surprised he even made it back to their small home alive, but this was probably just some cruel way of torturing him by letting him spend time waiting for his death.

Aníbal was sitting on the couch with a beer when he burst through the doorway and slammed the door shut. Daniel quickly locked it even though later he knew it would do no good. The older of the two was trying to catch his breath, but his eyes were frantic and panicky. The younger quickly goes over and holds his lover's face, making him look at his eyes "Daniel, hey mi corazón what's wrong?" he asks, using the nickname that he knows usually brings Daniel back down to earth. It works, but it only results in Daniel breaking down into sobs, pulling Aníbal into his arms tightly, whispering apologies the whole time.

The younger is shocked by these actions, but holds Daniel gently while walking them both over to the couch. "Daniel what's wrong?" he asks again, trying to break through and get an answer from his panicked husband. "I fucked up Rio" Daniel whispers, using the old nickname for Aníbal. They called each other by their cover names a lot, just to bring back memories or for plain fun. This time however, it sounded bitter on Daniel's tongue, and right then is when Aníbal realized there wouldn't be a joke at the end of this.

"I thought I had paid off all my debts, but of course I fucking forgot one, and that one happens to be some of the worst" Daniel explains "They found me mi amor, they found me and are going to kill me tonight. They'll kill you too when they come amor. You have to leave por favor, it's me that they want" The older tries to push the younger away, hoping his amor would get the picture and leave. Unfortunately, Aníbal has always been stubborn "What? No!" the younger exclaims, pushing the older's pushing hands away from his chest and pulling him into a kiss "Till death do we part remember. If you're going down, I'm going down too" he says finally, leaving no room for arguments.

Daniel lets out another sob "I'm so sorry Aníbal, I never wanted this to happen, for our lives to end so early" he cries and buries his face in his husband's shoulder. Aníbal just wraps his arms tightly around his husband, fearing the evening, but knowing he couldn't leave the man in his arms if he tried. "It's alright Daniel, I knew what I was signing up for when I married you. I was perfectly prepared to die young for you" he chuckles meaning every word. Daniel lets out a tearful chuckle "And I you mi amor" he mutters. He pulls back and sighs "I don't know what to do now that I know I'm dying tonight. What does one do when they know they're about to die a painful death?" he asks with a bitter laugh. Aníbal smiles sadly and kisses his corazón softly "We enjoy each other's company one last time" he whispers before pulling Daniel into a more passionate kiss.

They made love after that, soaking in every touch and savoring every taste of each other. Afterwards, they were laying in comfortable silence on their bed, Aníbal's head resting on Daniel's chest as the older pressing soft kisses to his husband's head every few minutes. "We don't have to go out their way" The younger says suddenly, looking up at his corazón while tracing shapes on his husband's chest. Daniel looks down confused "What do you mean?" he questions and sits up a little, bringing his amor up with him. Aníbal smiles softly "We can go out our own way, we have pills and weapons already in the house. We don't have to wait to be shot with dozens of bullets tonight" he says sadly, but liking his idea more than the other. Daniel seems to be in deep thought, before suddenly his face breaks in a crazed smile "I mean since when have we been the type to go out on other's terms anyways huh?" he says finally. 

The plan was set, they might look normal but a part of them was still insane like, and that part of them was what was controlling them. They agreed pills weren't flashy enough, they wanted the people who were planning on killing them to know they lost their chance. So they decided to go with a gun. Daniel and Aníbal laid in their bed together for one last time, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Neither of them saw fear or regret, just pure love and comfort with the other. Daniel slowly pulled the gun out and placed it on his husband's head "Ti quiero, amor mio" he whispers like the words were sacred and only for his husband's ears. Aníbal smiles lovingly "Ti quiero, corazón" he whispers back, closing his eyes and waiting for the enteral sleep.

A gunshot rang out, and Daniel couldn't help but sob as blood splattered on his face. He gently caressed his amor's face before placing the gun to his own head. His husband still has a ghost of a smile on his face, so why not do the same? Daniel smiles just a little remembering all the good times in their shared lives, then he connects their hands and brings them up to kiss Aníbal's hand one last time. "Ti quiero Aníbal" he whispers again.

A second gunshot rings out, and the world still spun as normal not knowing what had just occurred.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people don't ship these two, but come one you've got to admit it wouldn't be the most unlikely couple


End file.
